House on The Cape
by xcourtniex
Summary: Erik Goes to his summer house at the beginning of September for vacation. Thinking this will be a normal vacation till he meets his neighbor Christine. Christine isn't looking for love, but can't help to notice her male neighbor with a mask. EC


Disclaimer: I don't own The Phantom of The Opera.

* * *

Erik pulled his Black Bentley into the driveway of his brick house. He owned his parents house in Cape Cod that was right on the beach. Erik was looking forward to spending 3 weeks there.

He loved Massachusetts but never had a reason to come back to live after the childhood he had at this house. After 3 weeks there he would start to get lonely and memories he tried to Bury would float back into his mind. 3 weeks was just enough time to have a nice vacation and make sure the house was still standing.

Erik got out of his car and looked up at the great house. Since the time he could talk he called it the great house. Before he was born his father had save all his money for years to buy his mom this house. It was the only thing Erik's mom wanted in life. A house on the water of Cape Cod. His dad had worked his butt off to give it to her and in return he wanted a son.

4 months after getting the house. Erik's mom Maddie, came home and told her husband Charles she was pregnant. Charles couldn't't have been happier but that all ended once they had their son.

Erik shook the old unwanted memories from his mind. He shut the car door and pushed the button on his car key to pop the trunk. He grabbed his small back duffel and computer bag first. Then head up the outside stairs that lead to the front door.

Once inside Erik turned on a few lights and put his bags at the bottom of the stairs that lead to the top floor. He then returned outside and to his car to retrieve his other bags.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Little did Erik know that why he thought he would be alone with no neighbors someone from the house next to his watched him unload his car.

Erik once had gotten the groceries in and put away, he grabbed his bags and took them up stairs to only bedroom up there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you looking at Christine?" Raoul asked from behind her as she looked out the window.

"Our neighbor." She relied not tearing her eyes way from the window.

Raoul walked up and looked over he shoulder. "Oh yeah the freak, he comes out here every year around this time."

Christine looked up at Raoul to see he had a disgusted look on his face as he looked out the window. "Why is he a freak?"

"Oh come Christine, he wears a freaking mask for Christ sake!" With that he walked away from the window.

Christine wasn't sure how to respond to Raoul, she just kept looking at the guy unloading his car. "He looks rich." Christine finally stated.

"Yeah he is. I think he owns some construction business down in... Savannah Georgia, or somewhere like that."

"So he owns that house?" Christine asked still standing at the window.

"Yeah. It was his parent's and I guess they left it to him?"

Christine nodded her head. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She never looked at men other than Raoul. One thing was for sure she wasn't staring at him because of the mask on the right side of his face.

She stood at the window till he had taken all his suitcases and groceries inside and shut his trunk. She left her bedroom and walked through the kitchen and out on to the deck that over looked the water. Christine sat in one of the wooden chairs and watched the waves crash on the beach below.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Erik was settled, he decided to change and go for a run on the beach. He walked out on to his deck that looked out on the water. He ran down the stairs and head out on to the beach.

Erik had changed from his suit into tan shorts and a plain black t-shirt. He took off running down the beach every now and then getting his sneakers wet from running through a wave. Once he had run for an hour, he turned home. Once he got there, he felt the urge to run the other way down the beach. So he took off the other way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine had been sitting out on the deck for an hour and half, got up to go back inside. Something caught her eye, a guy running on the beach. It was the guy next door she had been staring at earlier.

She watched him run down the beach. His black t-shirt clung to him as he ran, and his shoes splashed up water as he every now and then ran through a wave. He looked like he had been running for a while. Christine sat back down and watched him run. After a while he ran out of her sight.

Christine sat out there waiting for him to run back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik ran a lot farther then he wanted to, as he reached his house again he slowed his run to a fast walk. He stopped for a minute to pull off his sweat soaked shirt, he put it around his neck and continued walking home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine watched as the guy ran closer to her house again. He stopped right in front of it and pulled off his shirt then continued towards his house at a fast walk. Christine sat forward in the chair. He was physically fit looking. She figured he must work out a lot. Christine could see his back enough to tell there were large scars on it. She was to faraway to see all the like scars too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik knew he was being watched, he had felt it when he was unloading his car. Once he was back in his house, he head straight for the shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine watched the guy walked up the stairs from the beach to his deck and in the door to his house. Once he had gone inside, she got up and went in too. It was getting chilly out because the sun was going down.

When she shut the door and turned she saw Raoul looking at her disapprovingly.

"Listen Christine I'm only going to say this once, so you better listen. STAY AWAY FROM THAT GUY!" Raoul shouted.

Christine didn't like the tone Raoul was using with her, like he was trying to control her. She couldn't wait till her sister Meg got here.

* * *

This first chapter was short and kinda boring but I wanted to get it up to see what people think of it.

Next Chapter will be longer and have more dialog.

Review.


End file.
